


Splendor

by Petrichora_Vellichor



Series: Assorted Tumblr Ficlets Under 300 Words [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Day At The Beach, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Jack is Sam's Son, Jack isn't so sure about all that water, Sam is Jack's father, Sam is the perfect father, Toddler!Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petrichora_Vellichor/pseuds/Petrichora_Vellichor
Summary: Sam takes five-year-old Jack to the beach for the first time.





	Splendor

**Author's Note:**

> The adorable art below is a commission from the talented [Threshie](https://threshasketch.tumblr.com/). <3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/181890421@N05/49337596087/in/album-72157708995232253/)

They’re about ten feet from the water when Jack stops walking, his small hand tightening its grip on Sam’s larger one.

Immediately, Sam halts as well. He looks down and sees Jack staring with wide eyes at where the waves are lapping against the shore. The five-year-old looks unsure.

Sam gives Jack’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Jack. Hey.” He waits until Jack looks up at him. “It’s OK. It’s water, like bathtime. You like bathtime.”

Jack looks back at the ocean for several moments, then back up at Sam and nods. “Yeah.”

Sam smiles. “Yeah. Let’s go play in the water, OK?”

Jack considers, then nods again and resumes walking. 

They reach the shoreline, where Sam scoops up a handful of foam and holds it out for Jack to examine. Jack pokes at it with a tiny finger, then smacks his hand down on Sam’s palm, giggling at the sound it makes and at the way the resulting bubbles catch the light. When the next wave comes in, Sam watches fondly as Jack jumps forward to meet it, shrieking with delight as the water and sand swirl around his ankles.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr version of this story, if you enjoyed it and feel like sharing. :) [Splendor](https://petrichoravellichor.tumblr.com/post/187045661222/can-i-get-fatherson-sam-and-jack-with-the-setting)
> 
> Kudos and/or comments are also greatly appreciated!


End file.
